


Reconcile

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns





	Reconcile

Felix had just settled in for the evening when he heard a knock at his door. He stood up from the couch to answer it, wondering which of his game’s residents would be waiting on the other side to ask for his help. When the door opened to reveal a long pair of legs clad in cargo pants, he couldn’t help but feel a bit surprised.

“Tammy,” he said, forgetting for a moment the current terms of their relationship. He cleared his throat in a desperate attempt to rid his throat of the lump that had begun forming. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called you that.”

“Can I come in?” she asked, ignoring his use of her old nickname and subsequent apology. “I want to talk to you.”

“I’m not sure we have much to talk about,” Felix replied, casting his eyes downward to hide his hurt from her. 

“Felix, please, I… I want to explain.”

A bitter laugh escaped his mouth, catching her by surprise. He turned and walked into his apartment and Tamora followed him, closing the door behind her.

“Now you want to explain?” he said, all the hurt he had been unable to express to her for so long finally forcing its way out of his system. “What about all those times I came to your quarters, begging you to open the door so we could talk?”

“I’m sorry, I–”

“‘Sorry?’ You left me with no explanation and refused to talk to me for weeks! And why? Because I told you that I love you?” he paused, breathing heavily as his anger began to subside. “I knew it might not be easy for you to hear, and I knew that you probably wouldn’t be ready to say it back to me.”

He began to calm down, his broken heart taking the lead as he continued.

“I just wanted to love you. I wanted you to let me love you,” he sniffled as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. “But you wouldn’t let me.”

Tamora watched him, her heart tightening in her chest. It was difficult for her to see him so upset, and she felt immeasurably guilty for having caused it. 

“I’m so sorry, Felix. When you told me you loved me I just couldn’t handle it, I had to get away to clear my head,” she said. “I shouldn’t have run out on you like that.”

“I could have gotten over you leaving like you did if you would have at least talked to me about it,” he said. “I was worried sick because I knew you were hurting and you wouldn’t let me help. After a full week of being turned away, I figured that was as clear a message as I was ever going to get.”

“I didn’t want to end things, I just needed time to figure out my feelings,” she said.

“How was I supposed to know that?” Felix asked, a bit of anger creeping back into his voice. “You’ve needed your space before, but you’ve always let me know what’s going on. What was I supposed to think when this time you wouldn’t even see me?”

“I don’t know, I…” she paused, trying to make sense of the thoughts racing through her head. “I was stupid and selfish. I was only thinking about myself and my feelings, I never meant to hurt you.”

“Tamora, I just…” he trailed off, swallowing thickly as his emotions began to overwhelm him. “Why did you come here tonight?”

“I have to tell you why I left that night,” she said.

“You’ve already explained this to me,” he said, exasperated by the emotional toll their conversation had taken on him.

“No, Felix, I realized something that night,” she said.

“What, you realized you couldn’t handle my feelings for you?” he said.

“No, I—“

“Or what, that you never really cared about me in the first place?” he spat angrily as his feelings began to boil over.

“I realized that I love you,” she nearly shouted.

The room went quiet except for the sound of their breathing, labored in the aftermath of the commotion.

“What?” Felix asked so quietly she barely heard him.

“You told me you loved me and I realized I felt the same way, and it scared the shit out of me,” she said. “I was wrong to ignore you for so long, I just didn’t know how to handle it. I hadn’t felt that way in a long time.”

Felix faltered for a moment, stepping back until his legs met the front of the couch. He flopped down onto the cushion, trying to sort out his emotions. Part of him wanted to jump into her arms and tell her that all was forgiven, but he couldn’t forget the hurt she had caused and he wasn’t sure if he could put himself through it again.

“I don’t know if you can ever forgive me, or if you even feel the same way anymore,” she said.

“I still love you,” he said. “Of course I do.”

She sat down next to him on the couch.

“So can we try this again?” she asked.

“I…” he trailed off, distracted by her warm gaze as she leaned in closer. Oh, how he had missed her.

She continued leaning in toward him until their noses brushed. Felix started to give in, his eyes sliding closed as she began to close the remaining distance between them. Their lips were nearly touching when Felix came to his senses.

“Wait,” he said, abruptly pulling away from her. “Tamora, I love you, and I want us to be together more than anything. But I can’t go through this again.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, beginning to panic that she had actually driven him away for good.

“When you left and I thought it was over between us, that was the worst I’ve ever felt. I spent days blaming myself and wondering what I could’ve done wrong,” he explained, the tears he had been able to keep at bay all this time finally falling down his cheeks. “If we do this, I need to know that you’ll talk things out with me instead of taking off. I can’t put myself through that again.”

“Felix, I never want to come this close to losing you again,” she said solemnly, taking his hand. “I will never be this careless with your emotions again. I know I can’t undo this but I’ll do everything I can to make it up to you.”

His tears began falling more rapidly as she spoke. She wasn’t normally one for expressing her affections, and to hear how much she truly cared about him sent Felix into an emotional whirlwind.

“I love you so much,” he blubbered, his words barely comprehensible.

Tamora took his face into her hands and pulled him close, crushing their lips together in a fiery kiss. This time, Felix allowed himself to give in, burying his fingers in her soft hair and bringing her closer. He had missed her terribly, and was overjoyed to have her in his life again. Several moments passed before Tamora finally pulled back, looking into his eyes as she spoke again.

“I love you, too.”

 


End file.
